


Winding Down

by notxlettingxgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, basic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notxlettingxgo/pseuds/notxlettingxgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is forced to watch the Teen Choice Awards backstage after not having a seat "available" for him. He waits for Harry and they finally get a chance to relax before going back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> first 1D fic ever, yay! Inspired after watching the TCAs. Kind of short, but I figure that's okay for writing it in only an hour, ha. enjoy :)

Louis isn’t a huge fan of waiting backstage the entire Teen Choice Awards. It’s cool and all, because he gets to see the celebrities walking around and the behind the scenes action. But he doesn’t get to be out there with Harry.

Supposedly, the seats were messed up and Harry had a seat next to Ed, Zayn had a seat with Perrie and Little Mix (as expected), but the other three didn’t have anything. Niall and Liam didn’t feel like staying, so they went back to the hotel. Louis wanted to stay and wait for Harry afterwards. He knew they were “messed up” on purpose anyways, so Louis and Harry couldn’t sit next to each other. 

So Louis hangs out backstage, watching the show from the huge televisions. They keep showing Harry’s face over and over again, and Louis smiles every time he sees him. He’s glad the cameras are only on the other celebrities (management probably asked for him to not be shown), so he isn’t filmed watching his boyfriend. 

Harry is forced to twerk in front of everyone, and Louis actually wishes he was out there. He would have done a much better job than Harry, that’s for sure. Everyone always tells him he has a nice ass (even Eleanor). Louis kind of wishes he had Eleanor tonight just to hang out with her backstage, but she already flew back to England this morning. Apparently management didn’t feel the need to bring her to the Teen Choice Awards where there would be a lot of press. 

For the rest of the show, Harry is barely shown. Louis can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not, but at least he can stop grinning like an idiot. He notices that they never presented the two awards Harry was nominated for, finding that weird. Finally the show ends, involving even more twerking. Why is this awards show so odd? 

Louis spots Harry walking backstage, looking around (probably for Louis). He tries to not look excited as he rushes over to him, noticing how there are still plenty of cameras around. Harry notices him immediately and slings an arm around his shoulder, discreetly placing a kiss on his hair. For all everyone else could know, he’s just being weird and sniffing his hair. 

“Hey Lou! Did you like my twerking?” Harry asks, laughing. Louis rolls his eyes. 

“It was incredible. Did you know management was going to do this?” he replies. Harry shakes his head, knowing the story after Louis texted him when they said there were no seats for the three of them.

“I never know what they’re going to do. Where are Niall and Liam, did they stay?” 

“No, they’re back at the hotel. Liam was a bit upset over his voice, so he didn’t want to stay here and do nothing,” Louis explains. He can’t wait to go to back to the hotel and sleep before their long plane ride tomorrow. 

“Understandable. You were the only good one tonight, we all kind of sucked,” Harry says. Louis scoffs. 

“Not true, you were amazing. Speaking of which, any reason why your awards weren’t presented?” 

“Oh yeah. I won both.” Harry grins, and Louis smiles right back. 

“That’s great, Haz. Why didn’t you go up or anything?” 

“Didn’t want to go up without you guys. Also I feel like I would have slipped and said something about you. Management would have had a field day,” Harry answers. Yeah, he probably would have. That kid is horrible at lying. 

“Hey, do you guys know where Liam and Niall are?” Zayn walks up to them, Perrie in tow. The other Little Mix girls are talking to Demi Lovato a few feet away. 

“They went back to the hotel. I’ve been back here for the past two hours, watching it by myself. You looked thrilled, Zayn,” Louis remarks. 

“You know I hate awards shows. Are you guys going back to the hotel too? Perrie and I were planning on going out for a little bit before coming back,” Zayn asks. Louis looks up at Harry, hoping he’s thinking the same thing. A squeeze on his arm lets him know he is. 

“Yeah, I think so. We have an early flight so don’t stay out too late,” Harry answers. 

“As long as you don’t stay up late either,” Perrie butts in, winking at them. She knows about them, but only because she walked in on them a while ago. Louis still thinks it was embarrassing, but not as bad as the time his mother found them together in the living room. 

“Promise. The twerking wasn’t very attractive,” Louis replies, smirking at his boyfriend. This time, Harry pinches him. 

“All right, see you later.” Zayn and Perrie walk away, linking their hands together. Louis turns to Harry, a tiny smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Back to the hotel?” he asks. 

“Absolutely.” They begin walking towards the exit, far from each other in the beginning. Louis notices there aren’t as many cameras lingering around, and management left them alone tonight for once. They move closer to each other until Harry links a few of their fingers together under Louis’ jacket. They’ve done this plenty of times. 

A car is waiting for them outside and they climb in. Louis sits practically on top of Harry and leans his head on his shoulder. They barely speak for the whole ride, both exhausted from everything. Harry plays with Louis’ fingers, kissing them every now and then. 

They arrive at the back entrance of the hotel (a few fans have found them, of course) and they thank the driver before getting out. Even though they’re at the back and mostly hidden, Harry won’t pick Louis up and carry him to the elevator. Louis pouts until they get into the elevator and Harry kisses it away. He kisses him until they reach the fifth floor and the door opens, leaving Louis breathless.

Niall is snoring when they pass by his door and faint music is playing in Liam’s room. They probably didn’t even watch the rest of the show, and have no clue about what Harry did. They’ll figure it out soon enough, Louis thinks as they reach their door. Harry swipes the key card and pushes his boyfriend inside, following as he closes the door and locks it. 

Harry kisses Louis, soft and slow, and they stay like that for a moment. Finally they have to break apart to breathe, and they stare at each other, smiling. 

“Shower first, or just bed?” Harry asks. 

“Shower. You smell like girl,” Louis replies. Harry kisses his nose and they head to the bathroom, undressing along the way. Harry starts the shower and waits until it’s semi-hot (it was too warm inside that arena) before they climb in. 

Harry and Louis wash each other’s hair, Louis standing on his tiptoes to reach. They kiss softly every now and then, too tired for any funny business. They wash their bodies and stand in the shower for a few extra minutes, winding down from their busy day. Louis’ ready to fall asleep standing up by now, and he lets Harry hold him. 

Once the water gets cold, Harry shuts the water off and they get out. Louis wraps the two of them in a huge, fluffy towel and they dry off, not bothering to put on any clothes. It doesn’t matter anyways, since they head right to the bed after leaving the bathroom. 

Harry gets in first, and Louis follows, snuggling into his boyfriend’s chest. This is his favorite place to be. Lying in bed with his Harry, content and happy. 

“Hey Lou?” Harry asks, when Louis is so close to being asleep. He opens his eyes and looks up at him. 

“Yeah Haz?” 

“When we get home, I want to cuddle with you and sleep for five straight days.” Louis chuckles and kisses Harry’s cheek. 

“We will. Can we throw some slow, passionate sex in there too?”

“God, yes. I just want to be with you. Think I could tweet something about that and get away with it without management knowing it’s about you?” Harry asks. 

“Probably not. Go to sleep, Haz. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” They kiss again and Louis buries his head into Harry’s chest again. Harry rests his chin on top of Louis, and they fall asleep sandwiched together. Happy together.


End file.
